Dirty Little Secrets
by ShIvErInG sMiLe
Summary: [HIATUS] WILL BE DELETINGREPOSTING. He couldn't believe it. She was his. They were together. After all those years of chasing her, they were together. Everything seemed perfect in James world but we all know there's not such thing as perfect.
1. Not the Best of Weathers

**Dirty Little Secret **

**A/N: Hallo everyone! How's life treating you all?**

**Ok so another LJ here. I wasn't planning on doing this ever, but I was so happy for all the wonderful reviews I got from my last one-shot called "Just for your Smile" and its version in Spanish (yes, that was shameless self-promotion but I'm not ashamed. See? That's why the word shameless is for!) that I just though on writing another one of my oneshots. Apparently, it turned out to be too long for just one chappy so it'll be my first long LJ that I actually finish. Not much of marauders this time although we'll be seeing a bit of Siri (girls all over flash their eyelashes!) and Remi-boy. Ok, this is the longest A/N I've ever made so I'll just stop. Now.**

**Disclaimer: "FANfiction" people, FANFICTION. Just the mere thought of me owning any of this makes me laugh. Haha. See? Oh, and the last paragraph of every chapter belong to the "All American Rejects" and so does the title of this fic.

* * *

**

**Chapter I: Not the Best of Weathers**

They were finally together.

James Potter and Lily Evans were finally an item.

Needless to say, the marauder was beyond ecstatic. He had pursued the girl for over two years, deflating his self-seeking ways just for her, showing a bit more of his "sensible side" but still remaining as the charmer he'd always been.

He had started to win her trust though. Their conversations were amazingly not always ending in the "Burn in hell Potter!" catchy phrase. No, now they were in friendly terms and, from James' point of view, there was the occasional flirting which, astonishing, she seemed to enjoy.

But as much as he liked being "just friends" with her, he couldn't help those feelings that always harassed him when they were alone, whether they were merely patrolling or having a nice chat. He'd always known that he wanted to be something more than just friends but he also didn't want to ruined it, he didn't want to push things.

One night back from patrolling, they were just sitting in a sofa near the common room's fire having a cup of chocolate that he'd got from the kitchens. She was laughing about some anecdote he'd told her about Sirius wrestling with a couple of garden creatures. That laugh made him crack, he couldn't help it anymore. He had to tell her, now.

"Lily, I've got to tell you something…" And he told her everything. And I mean everything. From how he realized he fancied her, apologizing for being an arse all this years, telling her how much he'd change to expressing his real feelings, jokes aside.

He had been wandering around the room all this time. He finally got all his strength back in order to look up. She was speechless and for a moment he planned on yelling "April's Fool!" and run away. Then, a smile appeared in her face.

"Well, I guess I better tell the giant squid to cancel that fancy dinner, uh?"

He grinned broadly and took her into a soft kiss. Everything was perfect that day. Lily was his at last and nothing could ruin it until…

"Could you just…I mean…could we just keep it between us for now?" asked a shy-looking Lily.

A cloud set upon the sky. Perhaps the weather wasn't as clear as he'd thought.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

* * *

_

**A/N: So I came here to annoy you with another note! I know this chapter was short but I wasn't planning of making more than one chapter. Besides, I'm working on the next chapter and I assure you, it'll be longer with some LJ action going on to. I'll put it up not later than this weekend. You can get some sneak pics in my livejournal, just go to my homepage. Out**


	2. The Calm before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm**

**A/N: Ok guys, sorry for almost, _almost _getting this after the weekend (cause here, is 11pm so I did as I promised) but I was hanging out with my family all Saturday and today we went out to dinner and back here I took the longest nap as my dear cousin took over my computer to play karaoke!**

**So, I know this chapter is kinda crappy but I really was in the loop. Lol. Promise the next will be better, swear!**

**And thanx for the lovely reviews, you rock my soxs!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. HERS.**

* * *

"Potter, we have some Head-business things to attend. Now"

"Whatever you say Lily-flower" smirked the handsome Headboy, standing up from his seat.

"And stop calling me that you git" said a remarkably annoyed redhaired.

"Oh! C'mon Evans! I know you're just dying for some alone time with my boy right here but, can't you hold it up for a while? We have some marauding to do"

The infamous Black's 'white' sheep asked her, trying to pull a puppy face but smirking in the process.

A shocked and flushed Lily turned her head towards James who was also smirking but stopped when he glanced at Lily. When realization hit upon James, his smirk vanished and was quickly replaced by a sad grin.

"Yeah, Pads. I'd only wish"

He noticed how Lily's concern turned into a sight of big relieve comprehending that Sirius wasn't aware that he had actually been right for one of the first times in his life.

"Yeah, I bet you would" she said and winked at him discretely "Now, if you just hurry up"

"Coming boss, coming. See ya body"

And with that they walked silently towards James' room in the Head tower. James closed the door behind him and putting on a locking charm, he made his way to the lovely girl sitting in the end of his bed.

He sat next to her and mocking a serious tone, he looked intensely into her eyes and asked

"Well, what business was so important to discuss that couldn't wait?" he tried to sound annoyed

"Yes, you see, I got this new lipgloss and I'm not sure is as good at my last one so I needed a fellow to prove it on" she asked with a very 'preoccupied' tone

"Oh, I see. Yes that can be very risky if you don't know how to handle the issue properly. But I'm an expert and, besides, my 'gentlemen' part wouldn't allow me to watch a girl in such a difficult position."

"So, you really have no choice."

"Exactly"

With similar smiles, they started to kiss, first softly and then a bit rougher. Soon, James had her against one of the posters of his bed, massaging her back and kissing her neck and lips, her hands entangled in his hair and neck, giving him a goose bumps.

Suddenly, she started giggling. Loud, very loud.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly, wishing it wasn't anything he'd done.

"Oh, nothing, really" she said still trying to calm down. He must have looked really concerned because she immediately added

"Oh, it wasn't anything you did James. You were wonderful sweety" she said pecking him on the chick.

James smiled out of relieved and for the fact that Lily had just called him sweety. It just felt so right coming from her lips and he'd wished to hear it for so long now. Sadly, these thoughts were interrupted with her last commentary.

"I was just thinking about Sirius"

A big furrow appeared in James face. That and his worried expression caused Lily to get into another fit of giggles.

"You know" he said "I don't know about you but I don't find it much of a turn on to have my girlfriend thinking about my best friend when we're making out"

She was almost crying from all the laughter now.

"And I don't find it very funny either" and with that he went to sit on the window's bench with the look of a 5 year old that has just been denied to have ice cream.

Lily finally contained herself. Well, at least she could talk again. She walked to the window and sat on his lap, forcing him to face her, holding his chin with one hand and ruffling his soft hair with the other.

"Oh, don't be silly. I didn't mean it like that and you know it" she said very mothershly.

"Then, how did you mean it like?" he asked trying to sound hurt though it was a bit harsh, having her less than an inch to his face and sitting in his lap. His arms were around her waist and he couldn't stop taking in her scent. James just wanted to have his way with her right there, right then but he was perfectly aware that was probably due to the fact of having her sitting upon him, so close to…

"You're cute when you're mad did you know that?" she asked making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Shut up" he grinned sheepishly and kissed her softly.

"So tell me, why were you having fantasies with my friend in the middle of our session?" he asked playfully and she punched him lightly on the arm

"Perv! I was just thinking of what he said back in the common room. For a moment there I thought you'd told him. I almost faint! I should have known better though, guessed that he was fooling around and that you wouldn't have told him"

Lily was smiling at him but James just looked away. His eyes weren't teasing as always but looked a bit hurt.

She noticed this and forced him to look at her again.

"James, are you okay?"

"Yeah, peachy"

"Just drop the sarcasm and tell me what's wrong, alright?" Lily snapped at him.

The handsome chaser just walked away and leaned on the door with his arms crossed.

"James…" she pleaded softly

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Don't give me that. You know perfectly what."

"I thought I already told you. The people…"

"I don't five an f what people may say. It's not their lives, it's ours." He answered sourly.

"Exactly"

She stood up and paced around the room, not taking her eyes from the floor.

"So, what's the problem then?" he asked a bit softer, watching her walk

"The problem is exactly that James. You and me. Us. Don't you think I'll like to hold hands with you around the castle? Call you love in front of your friends? Snog you senseless in a broom closet?"

That last statement made him smile furtively but hid it fast after watching her stern expression.

"But I can't because, do you what they'll say? 'Oh, Lily finally stopped playing hard to get' 'I knew she wouldn't resist him' 'And did she really fall for all that?' I wouldn't be able to take it James, not that, not the name calling from your groupies, and not the…doubts"

By now she was back in the window, sitting with her knees up to her chest, hiding he face.

James approached her slowly. He was about tempted to feel her shiny hair but he just stood there and quietly asked her

"What doubts? What do you mean?"

She didn't look up and, for a moment, he thought that maybe she hadn't heard him but then she look at him pleadingly.

"James…I know okay. I'm not saying I don't trust you, I do. But…"

"But?" he emphasized, sitting next to her, with a curious appearance.

"You have a bit of…a reputation. Shagging every girl you've ever dated which isn't a small number let me tell you. I think I'm just afraid…I mean, I know you like me a lot and I like you too, so much but it's just that yet and I don't know if it'll be enough."

She said this so fast and her face was deeply scarlet. He just smiled and took her into one of the greatest kisses she'd ever had. He rested his forehead into hers and locking his gaze into hers, he almost whispered

"First of all, yes, I've dated quite a bit but I haven't 'shagged every one of those girls'. So I'm not a virgin, I'll take that, but I'll never force anything on you. And yes, I like you a lot, I feel genuine lust for you darling. I'm infatuated and one of the reasons why I think I'm so hurt is because I think it could become into something more. But if you're still not comfortable with the idea of telling everyone, I'll understand…for now" he added mischievously.

She smiled broadly as kissed him sweetly, her arms around his neck.

"You're perfect, did you know that?"

"Of course darling. It's an overstatement."

She punched him in the arm playfully but he pulled her into a very passionated kiss…snog…make out session.

Oh, but there's always calm before the storm. And this was going to be quite the tempest

_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays! Oh, And please tell me what you think about the space arrangement**


End file.
